


Snowed in

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Marshmallows, No Angst, Snowed In, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Jo ended up snowed in at Jo's apartment</p><p>They decide to make the best of it</p><p>(Chapter 1 in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed in

Jo had invited Henry over to hang out since Abe was out of town. She didn't want Henry to be alone so why not invite him over? About an hour after she had invited henry over she heard knocking at the door. Jo got up from the couch and put her cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table.

She answered the door and instantly smiled. Jo motioned for Henry to come in and he did. 

"There is a coat rack behind you" Jo said softly.

Henry nodded and removed his scarf and hat. When he turned around his did not see Jo.

"Detective.." Henry called out a little worried..

Jo laughed "In the kitchen"

She heard him sigh in relief and moments later she saw him standing beside her. Jo handed him a fresh new cup of hot chocolate.

"Jo, you didn't have to--" Jo interrupted him

"Yeah I know I didn't but since you drove all the way out in the this god awful storm, I thought you could use some hot chocolate to warm you up." 

Henry smiled softly before replying "Thank You."

"Don't mention it" Jo retorted before going into the living room. He followed her and they sat down on the couch next to each other.


End file.
